Muse to My Ears
Muse to My Ears is the 75th episode of Charmed. Plot Cole enters the kitchen and finds Phoebe there. She removes her apron, revealing a beautiful black dress. She informs him that she sent everyone away so that they could celebrate the fact Cole is finally fully human. After attempting to make a toast Cole tells her that he doesn't think it was a good idea to send away her sisters, especially since he doesn't have powers to protect her. He is worried about the rise of demonic factions now that the Source is injured. After some coaxing Phoebe convinces him to relax promising to pay attention to the fact later. Meanwhile, a politician is writing a speech. A Muse appears behind him and he begins to find his voice. A warlock named Devlin blinks in, however, and draws her into the Ring of Inspiration. He then kills the politician. The next day Piper and Phoebe talk about Phoebe's date with Cole. Phoebe tells Piper that Cole spent the entire date talking about demonic factions and Piper suggests that it's easier for Cole to talk about demons than what's really on his mind. Phoebe asks Piper to elaborate and she brings up the fact Phoebe turned down Cole's marriage proposal. Piper suggests that Phoebe talk to Cole about it again. As Piper begins to head to P3 to plan a corporate party, Phoebe follows her and expresses concern about being attacked by demonic factions. She goes on to ask Piper if there's a protection potion she could make and Piper says she doesn't think there's such a thing as a protection potion. Phoebe reminds Piper that Cole is mortal now and this convinces her to make something, but only after she goes to P3. Phoebe volunteers herself and Paige to go in her place while Piper stays behind to create the potion. Devlin and another warlock confront a demon with a glamouring power. The other warlock kills the demon and takes his power. Devlin convinces the other warlock to attack the Charmed ones while he gathers followers by embuing him with inspiration from the ring. At P3 Phoebe and Paige convince a woman named Bev to throw a 40s themed party. After she leaves Cole joins them at P3. Phoebe hugs him and senses something different. Cole pulls out a gun from his belt, scaring them. Cole explains that he wants the gun to protect himself and Phoebe. Phoebe tells him that having a gun at the Manor makes things more dangerous not less. Leo orbs in and warns the sisters that Muses are disappearing, and the Elders are worried. The warlock from before blinks into P3 and overhears their conversation briefly. Phoebe takes away Cole's gun and hands it to Leo to give Darryl. Leo orbs away as Phoebe, Paige and Cole head to the Manor. The warlock shapeshifts into Leo and leaves P3 as well. The sisters consult the Book of Shadows and Phoebe feels a chill. A Muse, Melody, has appeared behind her and Phoebe casts a spell, making Melody visible. Melody tells the sisters about the Ring of Inspiration, and the warlock that is using it. "Leo" walks into the attic, but Piper figures out that he's really a warlock and calls for the real Leo. The fight ends when Piper blows the warlock up, but not before he hurts Phoebe. The sisters, Leo and Cole find themselves inspired in different ways. Piper is inspired to cook, Paige is inspired to draw, Phoebe is inspired to write and Cole is inspired to head to the underworld to find out who the faction leader is because he knows the terrain. The extended presence of a Muse is causing tensions and a bit more creativity than usual, as Leo explains. Piper asks Cole to join her in the kitchen so he could tell her everything he knows about warlocks. Once they're in the kitchen she asks him to be patient with Phoebe on the marriage front. She turns her back on Leo and Cole for a second and this provides them with the opportunity to leave the kitchen to talk in private. A warlock who kills a demon can be punished by death, Cole explains, and he knows where they'll meet to discuss this betrayal. Leo thinks it's a bad idea to orb him to the underworld, but eventually agrees. Paige draws Devlin at Melody's instruction. Meanwhile, Phoebe creates a spell and Piper is ready with a potion. In the underworld, Leo and Cole are seen by one of Cole's friends when he was Belthazor and he's forced to kill him to keep from getting discovered. Phoebe finds Cole missing and that Leo isn't answering his call. The sisters go ahead with their plan anyway. Paige focuses on the drawing and the ring orbs to her. A warlock comes in and tries to take the ring back, but the sisters vanquish him with a spell -- but Devlin follows, grabs the ring and draws Melody into it. Leo and Cole return from the underworld, and tell the sisters about Devlin. The sisters mope, but Leo and Cole try to encourage them. Cole argues with Phoebe and he accuses her of not wanting to marry him. She admits that she doesn't know how to be a wife, but then makes a rhyme as she kisses him. Phoebe now tries to inspire her sisters. The sisters prepare a potion and then speak a spell to bring them to Melody -- and find themselves at P3, where the party is in full swing. They realize that the warlocks are among the attendees. Piper is startled by Bev and drops her potion, which causes a flash -- and now Piper knows how to find the warlocks. She turns on the strobe lights to keep the warlocks from blinking, freezes the crowd starts blasting at warlocks, killing a few before offering the others the chance to run which they take. "Melody" has apparently escaped from the ring, but proves to be Devlin. Cole, meanwhile, has realized that the sisters are walking into a trap, and Leo realizes that the sisters are at P3. Leo and Cole orb to P3 (Leo promised not to orb Cole underground but he never promised about elsewhere); Cole punches Devlin and takes the ring back from him as he's trying to kill Phoebe. The sisters vanquish Devlin with a spell. Paige lets Melody out of the ring and the sister cast a spell to make Melody invisible again. The episode ends with Paige painting in her room, Piper and Leo spending time together in the kitchen as couple and Cole and Phoebe dancing the night away at P3. Episode Stills 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-03.jpg 4x09-07.jpg 4x09-06.jpg 4x09-05.jpg 4x09-04.jpg 4x22-05x.jpg Book of Shadows Muses MuseBookofShadows.jpg|The Muse page in The Book of Shadows Potions # Piper creates a flash potion to hinder warlocks from blinking. Spells # Phoebe is inspired by her muse to create a spell to see her. # Phoebe creates a spell to vanquish a warlock and the Charmed Ones cast it on Hector. # The Charmed Ones cast a spell to transport themselves to Melody. # The Charmed Ones cast the warlock vanquishing spell on Devlin. # The Charmed Ones cast a spell to hide Melody from sight. Good beings Melody Inspirational Muse This Muse inspired a congressman on a difficult speech he was working on. When a warlock blinked into the congressman's office, this Muse was surprised that she could be seen by the warlock but then realized it was because of the ring on his finger. She was soon sucked into the ring and never seen again, though presumably was set free when Paige recovered the ring. congressman's muse.jpg|Muse inspiring her charge. congressman's muse being sucked into the ring of inspiration.jpg|Muse getting sucked into the ring. Evil beings Devlin Jackson Jackson was a warlock who worked closely with Devlin in an attempt to take over the Underworld. Devlin convinced him that by capturing Muses they would be able to inspire themselves and others and ultimately be able to kill the Charmed Ones, the Source, and anyone who stands in their way. Jackson vanquished a glamouring demon with an athame and stole his demonic powers. He then used his new powers to glamour into Leo in order to fool the sisters. His secret was soon found out and he stabbed Phoebe in the back. He blinked out and back into the attic behind Paige and tried to stab her, but she orbed out just in time. Piper, focused her energy, and was successfully able to vanquish him by blowing him up. jackson.jpg|Jackson jackson being inspired by devlin's ring.jpg|Devlin inspiring Jackson with the ring. leo-jackson conjuring his athame.jpg|Athame being conjured jackson's vanquish.jpg|Jackson being vanquished Glamouring Demon Devlin and Jackson stumbled upon this demon in an ally, when he was glamoured as a homeless man. The man quickly changed into his demon form and after insulting the two warlocks, tried to walk off but was then vanquished for his power. homeless man.jpg|Demon as a homeless man glamour demon.jpg|His true identity glamour demons powers being stolen.jpg|Powers being stolen glamour demon being vanquished.jpg|And finally being vanquished Rake Rake was a demon who used to be a close friend to Belthazor. He stumbled upon Cole and Leo spying in the Underworld and when he questioned Cole about being vanquished, Cole killed him with an athame, saying that he needed to stay that way. rake.jpg|Rake cole and rake's vanquish.jpg|Cole vanquishing his friend. Hector Hector was a warlock who with the help of Devlin was able to steal the power to create energy balls from a demon. After Paige was able to steal back the Ring of Inspiration Devlin wanted Hector to assist him in getting the ring back. With some convincing, Hector agreed and blinked out and into the attic where the Charmed Ones were laying in wait. He was attacked and with a spell and potion was vanquished. hector.jpg|Hector hector creating an energy ball.jpg|Hector holding an energy ball in his hand. hector's vanquish.jpg|Hector's vanquish Innocents lost Congressman The Congressman was first seen preparing a speech, without much success. His Muse, however, soon appeared to inspire him and at that very moment, Devlin blinked in and using the Ring of Inspiration, imprisoned the Congressman's muse before killing the Congressman himself. congressman's workplace.jpg|Congressman's workplace congressman.jpg|Congressman congressman inspired.jpg|Congressman gets inspired devlin killing congressman.jpg|Congressman being killed by Devlin Mortals Bev Bev was Piper's friend and wanted Piper's help to throw a corporate party at P3. Phoebe and Paige went to help decide on a theme and finally convinced Bev that a '40s theme party would be a hit. Later Bev is seen in her '40s glamor costume, completely raving about the party when one of Piper's flash potion blows up in her face. It, however, causes no harm to her and actually proves to be inspirational to Piper. Bev.jpg|Bev Bev in her 40s costume.jpg|Bev dressed up Trivia thumb|300px|right *The title is a reference to the common saying "music to my ears", meaning when they like what they hear. *This is the second time that a warlock uses a ring for evil. The other episode was "That '70s Episode" in season 1. *Phoebe says "You already have this whole Veronica Lake thing going on" a reference to the famous actress from the 1940s, who had a fairly brief but good career. She was particularly known for the way she wore her hair - the 'peekaboo', as it was called - with hair covering her right eye. *Graham Shiels who plays the glamouring demon in this episode, appeared in Charmed once before as a darklighter in the Season 3 episode Blinded by the Whitelighter *The WB trailer for this episode is quite misleading. It leads the audience to believe it is a storyline about a ring turning Leo evil. It also neglects to even mention the muses. *Melody, the muse, mentions that her and Leo go way back, this is probably due to him having watched over the girls for their entire life, as did she. *This episode scored 4.5 million viewers. *This episode won an EDGE Award™ certificate of merit for dealing with issues of gun violence and safety. Spoiler Notes *The spell cast by Phoebe to see muses is only partially cast by Paige in a later epsiode. *The muses will appear again in Sword And The City and in Repo Manor. *Piper's blinding potion is later used in season 5 by Paige and Phoebe to stop a warlock from killing Kit while trapped in a time loop. That time Paige blinds the warlock with it and Phoebe kills him with an athame. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4